Lost
by FallingToWonderland
Summary: She ran from the past, he hid behind a mask She found happiness in danger, he found love in anger Life and death combine as two world intertwine Twilight/Darkest Powers crossover
1. Prologue

**Hey peoples**

**So first of all this is my first fanfic (woo woo applause applause) so I would really appreciate some constructive advice because I'm a bit confused on some subjects, compliments are also good :) but please no plain old insults, I'm not a professional author or anything (if I were I probably wouldn't be on this site) **

**Second of all am I supposed to do the disclaimer thing every chapter or only once letting me know would also be appreciated.**

**Thirdly, no worries my other chapters will be no where near this short this is just the prologue.**

**Anyways enough with my babbling and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Again If I owned this story I wouldn't be wright fanfics about it...**

**Prologue **

Night seemed to fly by as I ran, wind that hadn't been there before now wiping against me, pulling at my hair and cloths steeling my breath as a reward for pushing me forward. My legs and chest were aching and burning but I had to ignore that concentrate on not even where I was headed but where I was escaping, yet again from. But now I knew, knew what they did to us, what they were gonna do to me I knew this time couldn't be temporary even the time id managed to pull of a few years they still found me like they always did, hunted me down and that couldn't happen this time, I knew about that list and I knew if I stayed where or if I stayed any longer they would eliminate me. Though according to what Liz had said I was surprised Id manged this long before they decided. My breath was now hitching coming in rigid pants. My chest felt like it was being repeatedly stabbed, my legs were starting to go numb and my head was racing with thoughts that seems to overlap and collide giving me a massive headache on top of everything else. Finally when there were quite far behind I saw it, the perfect hiding place, a nightclub, busy, crowded, full of moving body's and load noises, I could hide out there for a while, rest a bit and give myself time to think. I was so exhausted and relives I didn't notice the screaming that started shortly after I walked in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

I closely examined the bracelet I held, it was pretty I suppose for a bunch of beads on a string. However the amount of beauty the bracelet possessed had nothing to do with why id just unclasped it from a passing tourists wrist. I took it because it looked like it could be expensive, with its shining pearls with the golden designs and hmm solid gold clasp. Gold for a clasp seriously what is wrong with people , who was going to care about something that wrapped around there arm, well unless there people like me who like to "burrow" things like that and in that case I'm not sure if that's exactly what you'd call a "good" reason to buy jewelry like that. I sighed, I wasn't the biggest fan of steeling but I spent all the other money Id manged to steel from back home to get someone to forge me a passport and then purchase a plane ticket. I've never tried to break into a house or bank or anything , far to much attention I stole little things, necklaces, bracelets, rings, watches, phones, iPod's, extra. I'm sure people where upset about it but they'd just assume that they lost it, I used to get caught all the time all the time but now I'm an expert though I'm not exactly positive its a good thing to be an expertise on... I used to hate steeling, id always feel awful when I did it but what was I supposed to do? I needed it more then they did not to text my friends, or show of but to sell for money, to get by. If it was helping me it couldn't be all that bad right? It was defiantly better then just sitting around starving, dehydrated in plain sight and just let them find me. Of coarse they always did, but this time they wouldn't, couldn't. I shuddered slightly at the thought of what they'd do to me if they found me. I quickly shunned those thoughts out of my head, this time was different, now I knew what was at stake I would NOT let them find me, id flown all the way to Voltera Italy, if I had to id dye my hair and change my name though id prefer not to they were a couple of the only constants in my life.

I was racking my mind for a some sorta plan, when I saw a group walking by. They looked like a normal tourist group chatting and laughing, wearing Voltera Itlay shirts in bright colors, holding cameras, an exited air about them that you could nearly taste, But there were things, things that made them like a normal tour group except for three things. One was that instead of looking at famous buildings or monuments they were walking down a narrow alleyway, the very same one that I myself happened to be occupying. The second thing was that what looked like the leader of the tour group was completely, astoundingly, breathtakingly gorgeous, she had long mahogany hair that waved around her face falling to her small waist, she was tall and slim with extraordinarily long legs, with perfect features, and white (literally white) skin. Her eyes were a strange shade of violet, like blue over red, and it was those very same eyes that I knew she wasn't normal, wasn't entirely human for in those eyes were something that couldn't be describes as anything but hunger. No not hunger for food or water, not even lust, no it was a thirst a greedy, bloodthirsty thirst that I've seen once before and immediately, her beauty thought still stunning was unimportant. Finally able to rip my eyes away I felt a cold gripping fear replacing the awe id felt just seconds before. I considered running but they were behind blocking my way and up ahead was a dead end, the third strange thing about this tour, what was she going to do to them. Even if I tried to escape however it would be fruitless since now a pair of violet eyes were directed at me.

"Well hello there" Said a voice of silk that came from the lady with the violet eyes and, radiant heart shattering smile "Seems a bit lonely out here by yourself doesn't it, why don't you join my tour, give yourself something to do your more then welcome we could use a guest its on me" I froze, on one hand I knew it was an awful idea and almost positivity wouldn't end up well, but id always been far to curious and, I wanted to know what she was, who she was, was there more of people like her, what were they going to do to these people, could I help them. "Where exactly are you going with your tour " I spoke carefully, not wanting to insult her yet letting a hint of sarcasm drop into my voice not very obvious but well deserved. After all who gives out free tour of alleyway, its a little iffy. She stiffened hearing my sarcasm no matter how well hidden it was. A quick flash of anger and annoyance flashed across her flawless face before, the bubbly, slightly sickening happiness quickly replaced it. She obviously wasn't used to be insulted and seen threw, then again with a face like hers I'm sure most people would follow her of a cliff without questioning it those idiots. "I'm taking them to the Voultri, its quite an honor" "oh I'm sure it would be if I had any idea what the Voultri was" I replied not bothering to hide my skepticism this time. Her beauty may have shown like the sun but her glare, struck a dagger through your heart and made every single one of your hairs stand on end. "The Voultri..." she began I didn't listen much. She was going to tell me what it was, using her charm, get me onto the tour, luring me into a dangerous possibly life threatening trap blah blah blah I knew the drill. And knowing this I still wanted to do it and it had nothing to do with her charm, there was something extremely wrong with me.

"I'll go if you shut up" I snapped at her , everyone stared at me but I didn't care. I hated people like her. Stuck up and perfect and completely full of themselves thinking because they look amazing (though in her case that was a HUDGE understatement) they could get away with anything and everything. There was just something about her that pushed me over my snapping point though in her defensive its not very hard to cross. I didn't even here her reply I was to caught up in my little haze of anger. I suppose looking back on it really didn't have much to do with her, Heidi I later found her name was but rather with another women who thinking about make me freeze inside with hate, anger, and fear, that and the fact I had a long day and she was talking to much and I wanted to snap at someone even if I couldn't yell or punch something. Why I said yes that was something I cant say, and probably one of the things ill never come to understand. Maybe it was my urge to help those people who may or may not be in danger. Maybe it was my curiosity in finding out what Heidi and the Voultri was for even with that perfectly planned out polished lecture...talk...rant seemed to be a good word to describe how she talked about the Voultri there was something...off about the whole thing yes it all seemed very off . Maybe it was because yes this situation felt so very off so very wrong and I needed to figure out what was going on. Or maybe it was a string pull in my gut telling me I had to. Most likely it was a mixture of all four.

I watched as Heidi opened a sewer hole and everyone looked up shocked and confused. "Are we going down there" a few hissed obviously disgusted. Heidi smiled brightly "don't worry people just a safety precaution, don't want any unwelcome visitors coming to visit do we" she said brightly. There was a quick murmur of agreement as one by one everyone crawled down Heidi taking up the back. It was a dark, damp, narrow tunnel with barley any light that seemed to wind on till forever. At long last we reached a small door, Heidi opening it and bending down so she couldn't get in, tourists fowling her single file stepping out into an absolutely gorgeous room, made even finer by the "unpleasantness" we'd just experienced.

White polished tile floors, creamy walls, maroon silk curtains, and a shiny desk in the middle with a pretty lady sitting at it, though to my disappointment, she was obviously only human, with bright green eyes and long black curls, I was still examining the place but Heidi was in a hurry, rushing out of the room, leading us up staircase after staircase until we got to a gigantic room that could fit about three houses into it and that's

were I saw him the first time.

The room was actually quite creepy with its polished wood floors and and three ginormous thrones (yes I did just says thrones ) and was completely windowless, or that this room was full of people like Heidi (by that I mean the extreme beauty,pretentiousness, and thirst) except there eyes were black but none of that mattered at this precise moment, all that seemed to matter was him, like I was having one of those blackouts where black narrows your vision so you can only see a bit of the scene beyond you. Well it was sorta like that. All I could see at that precise moment was him though why I have absolutely no idea. Yes he was insanely gorgeous with his shaggy brown hair that hung in his eyes and went a couple inches past his ears and flipped out, his rather thick slightly arched brows , perfect noise and full dark lips, his lean body, I think it was the eyes that got me though, they were filled with ancient sadness, anger and pain and so many other emotions all played out in those eyes, though His face and body couldn't have been more then 16 his eyes were immortal as if they've been to forever and back.

One man stepped forward then and I was put out of my trance. He though beautiful, was a a different kind of beauty then everyone else in this room, with long strait black hair, tall and thin with skin that seemed more transparent then the rest, breakable even. But I couldn't focus on his face, only his voice which was high pitch and had a strange almost evil sickly sweetness and sounded so...cheerful...not exactly the right mood for this place "welcome welcome guests I hope you enjoy.." but was quickly cut of by a small thin man with a mop of dark hair who hissed " Hurry up Aro I haven't fed in far to long" "Oh alright" he sighed as if sad this little game of there wont last longer and before I knew what was going on body's were dropping left in right, completely bloodless I tried to help to pry them of to fight but they just threw me like a rag doll. Maybe I amused them though because suddenly everyone else was dead and I was all alone in a room filled of monster yet again so I did the only thing I could and slowly the dead rose.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again so first of all I want say I'm so sorry for the extremely late update things have been quite confusing with me but that absolutely no excuse. Thank the people who take time to read my story, especially .Dot who was the first to review.**

**More reviews would also be appreciated, I'm not asking or gigantic paragraphs of praise, but a little bit of constructive advice would always be appreciated just to know what I should or shouldn't do things I should change you know. Anyways now that I have finished with that I shall now continue the story**

**Disclaimer: I'm not aware of owning Twilight...but hey you never know weirder things have happened, like vampires sparkling... **

**Chapter 2**

_Alec's POV_

Thirst boiled in the back of my throat - scorching me, taking controlling my whole body. I could no longer wait for the blissful taste of blood as it poured into my mouth; my body shook at the thought. I peered over at Demetri, only to see him dash forward and grab on of the humans. It was clear that he was just as impatient as I. Following his lead, I lunged forward, grabbing hold of the human closest to me. Grabbing her by the neck, I slammed her roughly into the ground, earning a loud scream to quake from her throat. Hovering over her, I gently stroked her cheek before aiming my eyes at the throbbing vein on her neck. Unable to contain myself, I leaned down and quickly slammed my my fangs into her frail neck. Her scream echoed the room. Her body squirmed in my hold. These factors only caused her blood to flow more rapidly. Her blood rushed into my mouth, easing my sore throat as I swallowed. Her screams slowly became gasps and her gasps soon became whimpers and from the whimpers only the silence of death remained. I grinned as her blood dripped from my jaw and chin. Releasing her limp body from my hands, I slowly rose and brought my attention to another female who had somehow wounded herself in the chaos of our thirsty rampage. Her brown eyes met with me and my scarlet stained mouth. As if seeing into the very eyes of Death, the woman turn and began to limp away. I chuckled at her pitiful attempts of escape and quickly launched myself behind her, grabbing her arms and twisting them behind her back like a human pretzel. She screamed at the pain, allowing her neck to look more and more appealing. I quickly bent her back, adding pressure to her spine. She wailed out, her neck becoming more visible behind her long hair. Unable to continue my harsh torture, I pierced into her neck. Her blood was like a river of apple cider, sour and sickening, but blood nonetheless. Soon, her screams became inaudible to me as I drank her clean of life. Unlike how I expected, she passed sooner than my first victim had. I rose with a growl. I had yet to hold the feeling of satisfaction from a victim. None of their blood seemed to please me nor fill me. Remembering that their were many other prey, I smirked and let my body do the work now. I attacked my next victim, a red haired teen, and then my next, an elderly man. This pattern of attack continued until there was only one human left in the room - one more victim I could call my own.

The girl was about average height, possibly standing about 5'4 or an inch taller. She was well felt and lean. She had shoulder length blonde hair that framed the right side of her cheeks, defining her cheekbones almost perfectly. Her eyebrows were arched and gave her the appearance of a skeptic. Her nose was turned up in disgust and slight fear. Her thin lips trembled as she eyed me. Her creamy skin beckoned for me to stroke the warmth. The girl was quite attractive for a human. Despite her flawless face, I noticed her skin was marred by many scars - one above her right eyebrow and upper lip, and several on her arms and legs. Though all these things caught my undying attention, it was her eyes that enchanted me. They were a chocolate brown color flecked with gold. Though this color nearly brought me to my knees, what her eyes held filled me with some unknown feeling. Her eyes drowned with so much emotion. Although she was clearly in a difficult situation, she didn't seem to hold the usual fear that the other victims held. This girl seemed to radiate anger, sadness, pain, hope, loss. I couldn't even name all of the emotions showed in her eyes and for once I understood the term "eyes are the gateway to the soul." I enjoyed the smell but strangely I had no desire for her blood.

I looked around hoping someone else would feed on her for I had no desire to do so but suddenly I noticed movement out of the corner my eyes from the ground. I quickly glanced over and saw one of the humans getting up. I would've assumed they hadn't finished them of, but the human had no heart beat or pulse and there was no blood in her. And she wasn't the only one, everywhere the dead were rising. I looked back at the scarred girl. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, her fists were clenched and she looked like she was in pain. "protect me" she spoke firmly, and there was no fear in her eyes, sadness yes, confusion yes, anger yes, even annoyance but no fear. As soon as the words had left her lips they walked slowly towards her, resentment in there eyes, but surrounded in, protecting her from us like a wall, or a shield. She started backing slowly towards the exit then broke into a run, a few rushed forwards trying to catch her, but the dead would kept us from getting through, sure we could take them out, but they kept coming back. If we had long enough we could get past them and track down the girl quite easily but Aro had other ideas.

"Stop" he spoke calmly but there was excitement etched into his voice as well and I honestly couldn't blame him. The last time he had seen power so obvious residing in a human had been myself and Jane and ares hadn't been this...obvious.

"Child we promise not to hurt you stop running, you wont get away anyways"

she turned to him her eyes full of skepticism

" see I would love to stay for a nice long chat but I have to inform you that I prefer my blood in my body."

Aro chuckled

"don't worry my dear I wouldn't want to spill any of your blood if I can help it, you are obviously far to precious I actually have a...proposition for you."

"Great not only are they blood sucking freaks but there leader is a sexual predator, this days getting better and better" she muttered darkly, oblivious to the fact that the whole room could hear her. I bit my lip attempting to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape my lips, It was just that Aro did seem a little bit of a questionable character when he talked like that, and well it was refreshing to here the honest truth for once no matter how blunt, rude and well far from the truth it was, she didn't no better and I could see how someone could misinterpret his words. I never really thought about what it was like for the humans, I guess I didn't think of them as actual people, I needed the to get by and survive, I didn't go out of my way to torture them and I only ate what I needed, all of the Voultri did.

Aro not looking the least but abashed by her misinterpretation of words and corrected, still smiling " you are quite powerful and imagine how much more useful you would be as one of us, you see when someone turns a vampire there strongest gift, like the rest of your senses, is extremely heightened, imagine your powers after you've been turned." Instead of looking exited or interested as they usually do her face turned to a look of dread "and my other option" she spoke quietly as if already knowing the answer "I'm afraid we most kill you, as you know are secret, and one are main laws is not to reveal your true identity" she stared at him for a moment and to all of are surprises, she burst into laughter. "Vampires...have...laws I solemnly swear I will always talk in a Transylvanian accent" she said the last part in an awful Hungarian accent . "somebody's been reading to much Dracula" Felix muttered to me, smirking. "Excuse me are you laughing at the rules and regulations of the Voultri" Jane snarled. She had been glaring at the girl since her display of power. "Naw I'm just laughing hysterically cause I'm bout to either get eaten alive or turned onto the living dead..." Actually she might be laughing hysterically at the stress of it all but you know that might just be me.

"You know" she said turning to Aro all traces of laughter gone from her face " From what

I gathered you are a sort of...government for vampires" she waited for his nod though looking

as if she already knew the answer "well" she continued " most governments have an insy bit

of justice and since both of your options are well crappy at least in my opinion that is

so how bout we do something us humans call compromise, ever heard of it."

Aro though for a few moments then he smiled "How about this, you will reside with us for one

year. One year to figure out and make your choice. One year for you to develop your

powers." "Fine but on one condition, make sure its not possible for anyone to fine me make

sure I'm well hidden" she said after several seconds of thought, Aro was now beaming

"done" he said though it wasn't exactly the hardest option we couldn't allow anyone to find

her anyways. "Now child what is your name"

she studied him closely for a few seconds before speaking "My name is Evelyn."


End file.
